Merender Winchell
*Render |gender=Male |age=63 |height=Average |weight= Built |birthplace =Stratholme, Lordaeron |residence= |guild=The Wrathful Hand |affiliations=Knights of the Ebon Blade Kingdom of Lordaeron Order of the Silver Hand Scarlet Crusade Death Knights of Acherus |alignment= |faction= |class=Death Knight, Paladin , Rogue }} Lord Merender Winchell was a Scarlet Crusader who was risen as a Death Knight after his demise during the First Battle of Naxxramas. He is the father of Druce, Decimus, and Havi Winchell. Biography Early life Merender Winchell was born to a poor family in Stratholme, Lordaeron. In his youth, he stole gold and food from the market stalls for his own survival. After spending years of his life on the streets, Merender decided to join the ranks of the Lordaeron Infantry and moved to New Avalon. He eventually got married and had three sons — his eldest Druce, and twins Decimus and Havi. Order of the Silver Hand During the Second War, Merender joined the newly-formed Order of the Silver Hand where he worked directly under Saidan Dathrohan. As his sons got older, Merender encouraged them to become paladins. However, only Decimus would follow in his father's footsteps. During the initial outbreak of the plague of undeath in Lordaeron, Merender began investigating the mysterious plague while he was off-duty. His findings led him to his old home of Stratholme, where Prince Arthas began to purge the infected within the city. Merender managed to escape the chaos using a mage portal that was conjured by an old local mage. Merender watch as the kingdom of Lordaeron was overtaken by the undead. He and his sons followed Saidan as he formed the Scarlet Crusade. Scarlet Crusade As the kingdom continued to crumble under the undead presence, Merender and his sons took action and fought back the ever-growing threat. When Merender received news that Havi was captured by the Cult of the Damned, he assumed the worst had happened. He went out on nightly patrols killing as many undead as he could find, hoping that one of them was his son. When Havi returned home alive and well, Merender was astonished. He embraced his son and was happy once more. However, this was short-lived as the Scourge necropolis, Naxxramas began to sit above the burning ruins of Stratholme. Merender was chosen among the heroes of the Scarlet Crusade and the Argent Dawn who were sent to fight Kel'Thuzad and his undead forces. Merender was slain in battle, but was ultimately victorious over the Scourge. Death Knight of Acherus Shortly after the battle, Merender was risen as a Death Knight. One of his first tasks was to invade the Scarlet Stronghold of New Avalon and slaughter everyone he once called friend. Begrudgingly, he complied. After he was freed from the Lich King's grasp, Merender sought vengeance against the one person who made him the way he was — Deathlady Placeholder, a high-ranking commander of the Scourge. During the War Against the Lich King, Merender hunted her down across the frozen wastes of Northrend. He eventually found her in Icecrown where they held their final confrontation. However, Lady Placeholder was slain by a bystanding paladin. Not being the one to kill her made him feel uneasy. He remained bloodthirsty and killed the paladin who had killed her. After his vengeance was won, he found himself without a cause and without a home. He trickled into the land of the living in search of a new purpose. Physical appearance Merender is mostly seen wearing dark red armor. His helm has the appearance of a skull accompanied with a hood. His pauldrons also has two skulls. The armor is thick, so penetrating it would not be an easy task. He wields a massive blade he calls Thirst, Devourer of Scarlets. As the name would imply, it thirsts for blood. He wears the tabard of the Scarlet Crusade despite being undead. He appears to be able to wield blood magic, perhaps he was trained by a San'layn before they were all eradicated. Personality and traits Merender rarely speaks, however, he is not shy. As a death knight, he finds it hard to speak to others that are alive. He is aware of his position in society and tries to avoid conflict with those who would consider him a monster. Notes and references External Links Merender's Armory Page Category:Characters Category:Alliance Death Knight Category:Lordaeron Human Category:Scarlet Crusade